The Video
by bbree1223
Summary: All Hiccup has ever wanted was to be accepted. His father wouldn't give him that, and everyone always left in the end. the only thing that never left was pain. Hiccup lived for the pain his razor brought him, but recently even that wasn't working. Can a new College project give him the acceptance hes been waiting for or finally push him over the edge? hijack.
1. Chapter 1

How many people do you think would come to your funeral?

How many do you think would return a last tearful "i love you"

Not many, huh?

Mother, Father. A brother, perhaps.

There love counts, because it is real.

Not like your 'friends'. Or all the significant others that told you they loved you.

None of them actually cares if you die. None of them cares if you throw the rope over the bared wood plank in the basement.

No one cares if you leave this world broken.

So why stay?

Hiccup reread over the chapter again, hardly listening to the words playing in his mind.

He shifted in the uncomfortable college seat, receiving a irritated "shh!" from the student beside him. Rolling his eyes, he flipped through the pages again till he heard a booming voice from below him.

"class! I trust you _all_ read through the chapter?" not even waiting for a reply he clapped "good! Well then. Now that that's out of the way, we'll be starting our next project! Now I know you all think that this project has to do with the chapter you just read, but sadly I missed lunch, and didn't want to give a speech on an empty stomach! So no, what you all read really has nothing to do with anything. But at least I know you all follow rules!"

Receiving a grouchy "UGHH!" from the students only made Mr. Coin's smile grow even wider then it already was.

"yes yes! I know you all love me! Now, that aside. Your next project will be quite sad, unfortunately. But it has to be done. In this class you are to learn acting, and directing skills. All movie productions can't be happy romance films, which you all seem to think. Now the filming class has _graciously _offered to help film your short commercial- like clips. They should be here in a minute. Pick someone from the group, no I don't care if you know them or not. Although I suggest you choose someone you'll be comfortable with because you'll be working with them for quite sometime."

The class perked up at that, having boyfriends/girlfriends in the filming class, all except Hiccup. He hunched his shoulders, and looked down at the pencil in his hand, chipping away at the yellow paint. He was nervous. Hiccup hated working with people. He was awkward and painfully silent in a conversation, which would make discussing the project even more difficult.

"ah! There they are now." a group of mostly nerdy- looking students walked into the class at that time, searching for someone they knew. Hiccup sank into his chair more; due to all the new faces in the room.

"alright, class. Up! Up! Mingle. Find someone worth making a video with. After you all find your partners I'll explain what topic you'll be doing."

Mr. Coin walked to the professor of the other class and immediately began discussing something of unimportance.

The two classes began to mix, a steady buzz of voices. Hiccup stood uncertainly, and walked around the large circle of people. He had no idea how to find someone in the group. Hiccup didn't know anyone, and they all probably thought he was weird anyway. Shying away from the group, Hiccup began to lean on the edge of the wall beside them. He guessed he'd just wait till everyone sat down with there partners and grab the last one. Hiccup slowly tuned out the chatter, thinking of a song he'd recently listened to. He had no idea of the white haired, blue eyed student walking towards him slowly.

"hey!" the white haired boy almost yelled at Hiccup. Jumping, Hiccup snapped his eyes open, and stared at the boy in front of him. Bright white hair lay around him, shifting slightly when he turned his head,and piercing blue eyes that stood out beautifully.

Looking down, Hiccup noted that his body was shaped perfectly; what he could see of it, of course.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hiccup finally snapped out of his daze and looked up at the boy in front of him.

" uh hi." He stuttered weakly.

"sup? I'm Jack"

"Hiccup."

"Well hi Hiccup. I'm in the filming class, and I don't have a partner, I haven't seen you in my class, so you must be in here. You don't happen to have a partner yet do you?"

Ha! Hiccup almost laughed out loud at that. Jack just made a face and looked at him expectantly.

Hiccup unscrewed his face, and glancing at Jack, gave a short nod and stuttered. "no, I- I don't actually."

"great! Wanna be partners? Please say yes, I really don't want to be stuck with any these hipster- looking weirdos." Jack laughed.

"y- yeah. Sure" Hiccup smiled crookedly and looked behind Jack. He was feeling quite awkward at the moment.

Jack looked at the the top of Hiccup's head, scratching the bad of his own.

"Cool, well don't you think we should go sit down and wait for the professor to explain the project?"

"oh yeah, we should do that." Hiccup began to walk towards his seat at the back of the large room, happy to have a distraction from talking to the boy.

Jack walked behind Hiccup, wondering about the project, and hoping Hiccup would have a good idea on how to shoot the video, Jack never was good with making up those kinds of things, after all.

They both made it to the back of the room, Jack taking a seat beside Hiccup, and took out a small notepad. Jack immediately started to draw. he wasn't sure what it was that he was drawing, all it looked like was a lot a swirls. Kind of like frost on a window.

"hey, what are you drawing?" asked Hiccup, peering over at the notepad.

"Oh, uh i don't really know, actually." Jack replied, slightly embarrassed.

"its cool."

Jack smiled. "thanks."

"Class! Other class! looks like you've all got your partners, correct? great! okay, so the project. i expect all of you have been guessing about the project. Well, I've watched you all for the last couple months, and all of your videos, save a couple of you, have been very happy. yes, yes, i know some of them were supposed to be happy, but you all need to learn to be sad! you need to learn to be able to make your viewer cry. you need to make the viewer feel like there watching _there_ story. it needs to be so emotional, that the viewer actually feels for you. that being said. you'll be producing, and starring in a suicide video."

The entire room fell silent. they didn't know how to process this information. Hiccup let out a small cry of complete horror. no one heard though. or so he thought.

"Hiccup, hey. you alright?" Jack whispered.

Hiccup couldn't speak. He was to horrified to even acknowledge that Jack was talking to him.

"hey. hey hey? what um..whats wrong?" Jack was starting to really freak out.

"uh. yeah. no, I'm fine. just uh." Hiccup couldn't hardly form coherent sentences, so instead decided on listening to the professor rap up explaining the complete hell he was sure he was going to go through in the next month.

"...i know for some of you this is going to be hard. but i promise if you put your soul into this assignment, I'm sure each and everyone of you will be completely satisfied with it. You may go."

Hiccup shot up and turned to Jack. "can you move, i need to go home." Hiccup rushed his words, not even caring that he sounded rude.

"uh s- sure." Jack replied. stepping out of the way. "Wait! are we going to meet up somewhere to, ya know, work on the project?"

Hiccup turned. "not today. call me tomorrow and maybe we can, uh go to the library and..work" He then scribbled his cell number on a scrap piece of paper and shoved it at Jack. turning abruptly Hiccup speed walked out of campus and to his apartment, to 'deal' with his new assignment.

Jack didn't know what to think, so instead, pushed away the nagging thoughts telling him to go after Hiccup, and walked to his own apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

alright so i really have no idea what the hell i was thinking when i wrote this.

Hiccup arrived at his apartment a complete wreck. Sighing heavily, he dropped his books on the kitchen counter and sat at the table. Why..why am I like this? Hiccup thought. Sobbing, he abruptly brought his hand down to the table harshly. Receiving a loud THUD sound he got up and went to the couch. Hiccup turned on the radio, hoping to distract him, and lied face first on the couch. He stayed like that for an hour or so, till he couldn't take it anymore. No longer crying, he stood, and made his way into his bedroom. Hiccup searched for the little box, a red necklace box he stole from his mother years ago. Sighing he found it and set in front of him on the bed. Pulling the blue comforter up around him, Hiccup opened the red box. There was no going back now. He saw the miniature weapons. This was it. Grabbing his weapon of choice, a small sharpener razor, he starred at it in his hand. Moving the edge of it up his thumb, he created a small cut. It didn't bleed, he knew it wouldn't. He always did this before he started. It was Hiccup's way of promising that it wouldn't hurt forever. Internal pain, and external. Bringing up the sleeve of his jacket, he barred his already scarred arm. Lightly moving the razor around the inside of his arm, he started listening to the music in his living room. Ed Sheeran singing Skinny love was playing. Of course Hiccup thought, smirking. He slowly began to dig deeper into his skin.

"come on skinny love what happened here" Hiccup whispered. This song always brought him comfort. This and what he was currently doing. The song ended and he silently made five more bloody cuts, each one deeper than the last. The next song was 'naked as we came' by iron and wine. Hiccup loved this song. It didn't exactly help him and his situation but he connected with it. It made him feel almost like it was made just for him. He thought he was done, after the song ended, and was about to put the razor back in the little box when he stopped.

"i could do it." Hiccup thought out-loud. He could bring the small razor to his skin and make a deep long cut, all the way up his arm; ending everything.

Hiccup really thought about it. He brought the razor back to his skin, pushing slightly. Who would really care? He thought. Its not like I have friends. I mean, Astrid, and Snot...they don't really count as friends. They're more like acquaintances. They wouldn't blink an eye if I never showed back up to class.

My brother could get on without me right? he barely knows me as it is.. And my Dad..i haven't spoke to my Dad since..that day. he probably would be glad his only son finally realized what a failure he was. he would be glad that i was dead.

Hiccup pushed a bit more. This time earning a thin line of blood to run down into the palm of his hand.

Suppressing a terrified sob, Hiccup tried to make the razor move quickly.

"do it. God please, let me do it."

suddenly his phone went off, inside his jacket pocket. Jumping, Hiccup snatched the cellphone out and starred incredulously at the small device. He didn't know the number. After debating for a moment, he decided to just answer it.

"he- hello?" Hiccup tried to hide the pain in his voice, but failed miserably.

"Hiccup? Thank god. Um this is Jack. You seemed kinda out of it today? is..is it because of the project?" Jack whispered the last part.

"I'm fine." replied Hiccup simply.

"you sure? You sound like you just..never mind. Well look I think we should get a good start on this assignment, I remembered what you said about going to the library tomorrow but all my filming stuff is in my apartment, so I figured you could just come over to my place and we could work here."

"sure" Hiccup was looking at the many beads of blood rolling down his arm and onto the blue comforter.

"cool." Jack paused for a second.

"look, uh I know we don't really know each other very well, but if you need to talk to anybody, just know I'm here. Okay?'

"yeah, sure. Thanks."

"mmhm. Bye."

"bye"

Hiccup put the phone down, away from the blood soaked blanket. He had put the razor on the white sheets, away from him, while he was talking, and now reached for it again.

"maybe another time." Hiccup sighed putting the razor back into the little red box.

Hiccup woke up that morning with one of the worst headaches he's ever had. Rolling on to his side, he flung the thin green knitted blanket he'd found in his closet off of him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Hissing painfully at the throbbing in his forehead, Hiccup slowly made his way into the kitchen. After a minute of searching, he found what he was looking for: the Advil bottle that was hiding in one of the drawers. Popping three into his mouth he grabbed a mt. Dew. From the fridge, and chugging almost half the can, walked into the living room and fell onto the couch. Hiccup lied on the couch, feet propped up on the back, for quite some time. Sometimes sleeping, other times starring at the chipped eggplant colored- paint on the ceiling. He didn't bother to tend to any of the small wounds on his arm last night, so they stung horribly today. Tracing them once again, Hiccup began to think about the day he was going to have today.

"i wonder if he knows..." Hiccup thought out loud.

No, no Jack couldn't. He'd just met him..Jack couldn't possibly think...

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup pushed the thoughts from his mind, and got up from the couch.

"better start the day. not like Jack'll let me sleep today anyway."

Jack woke up at 9:27am. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he untangled his legs from the black sheets, and fell off the mattress. Landing on the carpeted floor, he grinned for the umpteenth time, happy to have chosen to put his mattress on the ground instead of on a box spring. Jack lied on the ground for a bit more, willing himself to officially wake up, and finally dragged himself out of his room and into the bathroom.

"damn I'd hate to be the girl to have to wake up to this mess."

groaning loudly, Jack removed his blue boxers and stepped into the shower. Even though he turned the hot water on first Jack was pelted with freezing water. Cursing loudly, he waited till it began to turn, and slowly turned the cold on.

After Jack had spent a good 45 minutes in the shower, he stepped out, and- with a towel wrapped around his middle- went to get a cold coffee from the fridge.

He stayed in the towel for a while, sitting on his couch with his coffee.

"UGH. I probably should clean the house before Hiccup gets here..." Jack thought.

Frowning at having to finally start the day, Jack went to get changed and clean his apartment.

Hiccup hissed as the hot water poured over his arm. He new it would hurt, but it still surprised him.

Showering as quickly as possible, Hiccup stepped out into the rest of the foggy bathroom.

"i look like I'm in high school again." Hiccup noted as he watched the purple bags under his eyes.

"why did I have to take this stupid class anyway? Hmmph! I cant even skip out on it because jack'll fail if I do! Fucking idiot. God! If he'd just listened to his gut like everyone else and stayed away from me I wouldn't even BE ALIVE right now!" Hiccup Ranted. With dark green boxers on, he slowly walked into his room to find that he had two unread texts. Groaning, Hiccup picked up his phone.

The first text was from Jack, telling him where he lived. The other text was from his brother, toothless.

Smiling at the memory of how toothless nickname came to be, Hiccup read the text.

"~ dude Berk sucks! I totally understand why you left, but you need to come visit! I know you and dad aren't on the greatest terms and I know this isn't very manly of me but I miss you bro!"

Grinning, Hiccup replied as honestly as he could. "~ I miss you to but I cant just fly all the way from Oregon to new york. And I doubt dad would let me stay anyway. You know how he is."

Very unsatisfied at having to tell his brother that, hiccup got dressed and texted Jack to tell him he was on his way.

Hiccup arrived at a slightly run-down apartment building. Pushing the button, He was buzzed in and ended up at apartment 4-C. Jack was at the door immediately. Grinning, Jack lead Hiccup in, and sat down on the couch.

"So! I figured since we really don't know each other very well, and it'll be a lot easier to talk about the project if we know each other, that today instead of working we could go somewhere. Sound good? I mean, if you wanna work we can but..." Jack trailed off.

Mentally cursing Hiccup replied smoothly "no we can go somewhere. It would be hard to work together if we didn't know each other. Where we going?"

"Oh, uh..well." Jack answered, grinning.

"I was thinking we could go to a bar actually."

closing his eyes for a split second, Hiccup willed himself to accept the boys invitation. Smiling now, Hiccup opened his eyes.

"sure"

"Great! So the bar doesnt open till 5 and its 2 now, so I guess I could show you my filming stuff."

Jack and Hiccup arrived some time later at 'Johnny's bar'. Hiccup had relaxed earlier, deciding a couple drinks would be good for him, and Jack was practically jumping out of his skin- excited.

They both sat at the bar, beers in hand and chatted about mostly nothing. Hiccup was on his third beer now, and being a lightweight, was quite buzzed at the moment.

"no no no! Jack you idiot! I'm pretty sure if you get frostbite on your nose the whole middle of you face would fall off! Not just your nose!" Hiccup laughed again at the pure stupidity of their conversation.

"they could save your cheeks and everything! But your nose is what sticks out the most so it would get the worst of it! Don't question me hiccup I know my stuff."

"Just because your names Jack doesn't mean your jack frost!" Hiccup cried, taking another swig of his beer.

"you don't know that! Maybe I _am_ the real jack frost! My last name is FROST anyway!"

they continued to stare at each other for a while longer before bursting into a fit of booming laughter.

"your a idiot, Jack!"

"you already said that!"

the night continued like that, both getting extremely drunk, till Hiccup had a oh-so Brilliant idea.

"Hey! Jack! C'mere!"

"What Hic! I was having fun with that girl!" Jack Pointed sloppily to a girl that was now grinding on someone else.

"no I know but we should walk! Its waarmm!"

Jack thought about that for a while, a smile gradually forming on his lips.

"we should! C'mon hic!" Jack grabbed Hiccups hand, and noisily made there way out of the bar.

"where we going hic?" asked jack after a while of walking.

" where ya wanna go?"

Jack gasped. "We can go to my place! We can make pizza! I have a pizza in my freezer!"

"where are we though?" asked Hiccup, slightly scared now.

They walked on for a bit longer till Jack spotted a coffee shop he recognized. Gasping, Jack grabbed Hiccups arm and Turned Left, onto his apartment street.

They finally got to Jacks apartment, and both crashed down onto his couch.

"damn.." was the last thing Hiccup remembered saying before they both passed out.

its horrible i know!

I'm sorry!

don't hurt me.. D;


	3. Chapter 3

sooo um yeah. This just happened. I know its short! D:

Jack woke up with a pounding in his temples, but paid no attention to it. Scratching the back of his head, he sat up, only to stiffen at the sight before him. Hiccup was lying on the small couch to, legs propped up on the side, snoring softly. That's not what made Jack freeze instantly though. Hiccup was literally _cuddling_ his leg. Laying on his side, Hiccup had one arm wrapped around jacks leg, and the other lying stiffly over the edge of the couch. Breathing heavily, jack tried to think of a way to remove his legs from the boys hold, when something caught his eye. Hiccups loose green jacket sleeve was pulled up a bit, revealing three very fresh- looking cuts.

"oh, no no no.." Jack whispered. That's why hiccup was so weird yesterday! Jacks heart was beating very loudly in his chest, his headache completely forgotten by now. As gently as he could, Jack slid out of Hiccups arm and silently stood up. Getting two glasses of orange juice, and a bottle of Advil. Jack walked back to the living room, and sat the pills and drinks on the coffee table. Taking his glass, Jack popped a couple of the pills in his mouth and made himself drink half the orange juice. Grimacing, Jack walked back into the Kitchen to get a bottle of water.

Jack lay in his bed now, listening to the scientist, by Coldplay on his radio on low. He would be listening to it on his phone, but he didn't think his head would be able to handle that. Why does hiccup feel like he has to do that? Jack had asked himself that question at least six times now. He'd been so happy yesterday at the bar, One part of his brain said. Yeah, well people with depression are really good at hiding that kind of thing, answered another. Oh god, the project! I cant let him do that! What if.. what if...

"uhm.."

Jack shot up from his bed at hearing the small sound at his doorway.

Feeling extremely dizzy, Jack tried to keep his balance, as he smiled tiredly at the brown haired boy.

"Hic! Hey have a nice nap?" 'jack lightly laughed as he subconsciously looked down at his green jacket sleeve.

"Haha. Thanks by the way, for the pills and orange juice. I probably would have died without that."

Jack mentally winced at hearing Hiccup talk about him dying. It was a joke, sure, but it still made Jack uneasy. Jack smiled halfheartedly, and gestured to his room.

"you can sleep in here for a little while longer if ya want. You drank quite a bit more than me last night so I'm sure that headaches not gonna go away immediately. I cant promise it'll be as comfy as the couch, but it'll do." Jack said, with a smirk.

"actually, I'm not really tired. Weirdly I slept pretty good last night. Jack's cheeks flushed a bit at that, receiving a questioning, then equally as red- blush from the boy. Hiccups eyes traveled from the pink tinge of Jacks cheeks to the green comforter on his bed.

"Your favorite color green?" asked Hiccup, with mild interest.

"actually no, my favorite color's blue, but I always feel really comfortable with that blanket for some reason."

"really? I have a blue blanket for the same reason, but my favorite color is green."

shrugging his shoulders, Jack slipped past Hiccup and walked into his kitchen.

"hey I don't have any eggs, and I want an omelet so I'm gonna run down to the little corner shop ok? You can come with me -"

"no, no. you can go. I don't think my eyes could handle afternoon sunlight." replied Hiccup with a frown.

"as you wish. I'll be back in a bit, you can watch TV or whatever if you want. Or go home, or have brea- well lunch with me." said Jack not-so smoothly.

"Jack! Go get the eggs! I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye."

Jack walked out the door with a wave, and hiccup suddenly felt very lonely without the white haired boy by him.

Walking back into the living room, Hiccup sat back on the couch. Shutting his eyes for just a moment, Hiccup tried to remember what had happened to make Jack blush. I couldn't have..no. No that cant be it? Jack would have said something...right? God this whole thing was a terrible idea! i-

Hiccups phone went off. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved it and read the text from Toothless.

"~ Hic! Dad's flew off his fucking handle! I tried to talk to him about you coming to visit and he completely lost it! Started yelling and throwing shit! Mom tried to calm him down and he SMACKED HER! I tried to do something but he's to big. I think the thing with mom is finally getting to him.. she left an hour a go..god Hiccup..i don't think mom cares anymore. I really don't want to be here with him. I just don't know what to even do."

Hiccup stared at the text for a good five minuets. He couldn't comprehend what he'd just read.

"He..He hit her..."oh god. If Mom finally left, dads gonna go crazy. I cant just leave toothless there! "UGH" Hiccup couldn't leave his brother to fend for himself against his crazy father.

"~ Okay Toothless I'm gonna come get you. Go to a friends house till I'm there. Grab everything you want to bring with you, and DONT TELL DAD. Just go. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Hiccup stood and began pacing back and forth. How was Hiccup going to support himself and his brother? Toothless could get a job I guess, he is 16.. Jack walked in then, carton of eggs in hand.

"Hey! I got the eggs, want an omelet?"

"Um, Jack actually I have to go." Jack's eyes flashed with a bit of sadness at hearing that.

"Oh, uhm wha-is anything wrong?"

"actually yeah, my dad went a little crazy and I have to go to new york to get my brother. Wait, shit... how are we going to work on the project?" Hiccup asked himself.

"no we don't have to work on that. You have things to deal with, I understand." Jack replied, worry plain on his face.

"we have to at least start it! I cant let you fail just because of my problems." stated Hiccup, wondering if Jack had caught on to the double meaning of it.

"Really hiccup. I don't even like that class! And I don't want you to hurt yourself because of a stupid assignment!" Jack froze. So did Hiccup. They stared at each other for some time, Hiccup glancing down at his arm, wondering if he knew.

Jack's heart was pounding in his chest. Oh god, oh god oh god, Jack repeated in his mind.

"You..you know..?"

"I- I saw this morning. I didn't mean to! But your sleeve had ridden up! I'm sorry.."

Jack knew. Hiccups Cheeks turned red with complete embarrassment, but still, he managed to utter:

"i still wont let you fail. I'll be fine, Jack, really."

Jack stared incredulously at the brown haired, green eyed boy for just a second. He never really had a chance to take in Hiccup. The way his Hair shifted around him, the way his green eyes held so much purity, and at the same time- darkness. The way his dark green Jacket hung off him, and how his blue jeans wrinkled around his feet. Hiccup didn't deserve to have to go through all the pain Jack knew making this video would cause him, but at the same time, knew he wouldn't be able to say no to the boy. Not now, not ever.

"so, what? I go with you and we work on the plane?"

"well you could. I mean, if you wanted to." Hiccup once again flushed for no apparent reason.

"Okay. I'll go pack a couple things, and we can go."

"i'' run back to my apartment and grab a few things. Here, go to this address and we'll go." Hiccup wrote his address on the notebook lying on the coffee table and handed it to Jack.

Hiccup arrived at his apartment, and immediately went to the shower. He'd been craving one all day, and relished the water running over his cold body. The gods really are testing me aren't they? Hiccup sighed as he realized he couldn't soak in the hot water forever. Finishing up, Hiccup walked out of the bathroom, and into his bedroom. He got dressed as quickly as possible, and began to pack things he thought he'd need. After he got everything in a small suitcase, he checked his messages.

"~ but what about college? I'll get a job, but wont it be hard?"

"~ it wont be easy but that doesn't change my mind. I know how bad dad can get and I wont let you go through that. Are you at your friends? I'm about ready to go to the airport now."

Hiccup sighed and fell onto his bed. "i don't even know where he's going to sleep."

Hiccups phone went off again.

"~yeah I'm at Derick's. His mom said I could stay here for as long as I needed.. and thanks by the way, Hic. Seriously."

"~no problem bud. I'd figured it would only be so long before he cracked again, anyway."

Hiccup lied on his bed for a bit longer, until he heard a knock on the door. Sprinting into his living room with his suitcase, he opened the door to find jack smiling at him, wet hair and all.

"Hey. I packed as fast as I could. And I got us McDonald's since we couldn't have omelets." Jack raised a large sack in his face then, and hiccup grabbed it.

"cool we should go now though. We can eat on the bus to the airport."

Jack and hiccup sat in the Plane seats, Laptop on hiccups lap, discussing possible ways the Video could be shot. Jack looked very uneasy at how Hiccup was so thoroughly explaining how he could 'commit suicide'.

"how about we take a break?" asked hiccup, sensing Jack's nervousness.

"yeah..a break would be good. Oh yeah, you never did tell me about why you have to get your brother?"

"well uh..my dad isn't the most sane person. And he hasn't really been okay in the head since a few years ago. Ya see, my mom cheated on him along time ago, 16 years ago to be exact. And about three years ago he found out that my brother toothless wasn't his. He kinda flipped and my mom begged him to forgive her, which he did, but he never forgot about it, I guess. And then today apparently Toothless asked him if I could come to visit and he cracked. Hit my mom and was throwing things. My mom packed up and left finally I guess, but left my brother. I cant let him be around that, so I'm going to get him." Hiccup explained as fast as he could.

"Oh, wow.. well your a really good brother for going to get him." said Jack.

"thanks" Hiccup smiled.

"So..um..why aren't you and your dad on good terms..?"

Hiccup was expecting this but still he froze at the question.

"uhm..well..i..uh.."

"you don't have to tell me."

Hiccup smiled at jack, relieved he didn't have to awkwardly explain there falling out.

"So how long will this take?"

"hmm about six hours. We've been on here for about two and a half so three and a half hours, we should be there." Hiccup stated, yawning.

"good. I'm gonna take a nap okay? Wake me up when we get there."

hiccup nodded and soon dosed off himself.

Hiccup and Jack were now riding in a taxi through the small town, Hiccups giving the driver directions to Toothless's friends house. They stopped in front of a small white house, white fence and all. Hiccup asked the driver to wait for a bit to take them to a hotel for the night, and got out of the car. Both boys walked up to the house and knocked. Soon after a tall dark lady opened the door.

"Oh! You must be Jacob's brother! He's just inside." she gestured for them to come in, which they graciously accepted.

"My names Tanya." she said, holding out a hand.

Taking her hand, Hiccup replied "Oh, sorry, I'm Hiccup, and this is jack." Jack shook her hand then, repeating his name.

Just then someone ran down the stairs, a look of complete delight written on his face.

"Hiccup!" yelled Toothless, breathlessly.

"Toothless!" the boys stopped in front of each other for just a moment, smiling, before Toothless grabbed Hiccup in a bone crushing hug.

"Oi! You've gotten..strong!" gasped Hiccup, wiggling in Toothless's hold.

"Oh sorry!" replied Toothless, releasing Hiccup. Toothless, stood for a second straightening himself out, before he turned to the white haired boy beside him.

"Hey Hiccup never said anything about him bringing a friend?" stated Toothless giving Hiccup a look.

Hiccup gave a slight shake of his head then. "Yep. This is Jack. My friend. He came with me so we could work on our project."

"Oh cool. Well I'm Jacob, but everyone calls me toothless."

"Jack" Jack smiled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Tanya opened it, to reveal a very large, very angry looking man.

Its short and terrible, don't hate me!

OMG

Who is that guy?!

DUN DUN DUN

lol jk its there dad.

Bye!


	4. STUPID LAPTOP

Okay, so i figured I'd post this because I'm not sure when exactly my Laptop will start working so anyway i have the chapter done and the other day i was gonna post it but for some reason my laptop decided to be a fucktard and now it wont connect the the internet. I'm realllly sorry and i need to find a flash drive but I'm lazy so its gonna take a while lol. but anyway in the stories absence I'd like to pose a question to those of you who comment: would you rather see the story stray away from the making of the video and focus more on the development of Hiccup/ Toothless/ Jack's relationship or stay on the Video and focus on Hiccups struggles with making it? I'm fine with both really but you guys are the ones reading it so, yup anyway Id appreciate it if y'all helped out! Again, Really sorry!


	5. Chapter 4

Ok so this can hardly be called a chapter and i know its terrible and short and rushed but i figured i'd better put up _somthing. _so yeah. It would be better and longer and posted a LONG time ago but i uh have been having some ahh hiccup problems.. anyway dont hate me and the next chapter should be much much better..i hope. btw got my laptop fixed :)

"YOU!"

Hiccup winced at the sheer power of his fathers voice.  
"GET YOUR BLOODY ASS IN THE CAR NOW, JACOB OR-" Stoick glanced at Hiccup, as if he'd just noticed him. His glare on the Toothless now completely rested on Hiccup.  
"you're not taking him, dad." Hiccup hands were shaking, noticeably terrified.  
"you're not my son! You lost the right to call me your father the day you told me you were a bloody queer!" Stoick's face was red with anger now, Hiccup could tell he was about to blow.  
"Look..Stoick. Just..just calm down, alright?" Hiccup realized a second after he'd said it that that was the wrong thing to say. Just as he was about to correct himself, Stoick slapped him right across the face, literally making Hiccup crumple to the floor.  
" DON'T TELL ME TA' CALM DOWN YE' BLOODY FAGOT."  
Jack and Toothless collectively gasped, when Hiccup had fell, and Tanya let out a little yelp, and ran up the stairs. Hiccup struggled to stand then, and when he was stood at his full height, ignoring the burning in his cheeks, looked Stoick in the eyes.  
"Stoick. Leave. Too- Jacob doesn't want to be here any longer, and I'm taking him." Toothless walked up behind Hiccup then, and nodded, completely terrified as well.  
"What have you turned into a fagot to! No wonder you've been coming over here all the fucking time! But you!" Stoick addressed hiccup. "I'll be dead before I let ya take em'! Its bad enough I let one kid walk out I ain't letting another!" Stoick's chest rose and fell unsteadily, his eyes wide with complete insanity. Hiccup gulped and tried not to shrink away from his absolutely enormous father like he did all those years ago. Mustering every ounce of courage he had, Hiccup puffed out his chest and bellowed: "He's not even your kid! Mom CHEATED on you, Remember that? And now she LEFT. She's gone stoick! You always new she'd leave! I am the only family Jacob has now, and I-" Hiccup never did get the last bit of his speech in though. Stoick let out a roar just then, and punched Hiccup square in the jaw. Hiccup saw stars for a moment before he completely blacked out. Toothless and Jack gasped and tried to kneel down to Hiccup, but Stoick picked up Toothless in the crook of his arm, and with his other pushed Jack into the wall with a painful thud. Jack gasped, the air literally knocked out of him, and could only watch as Stoick turned to leave with a screaming Toothless thrashing in his arms.  
Tanya came back down the stairs then, and upon seeing the two boys lying defeated on the ground, without the black haired teen with them, immediately called the police station to let them know of the kidnapping. Jack heaved himself into a crawling position and made his way over to Hiccup. Not knowing what to do, Jack looked up at Tanya, who promptly gave a nod of her head and asked the station to bring an ambulance with them. Giving Jack an apologetic look, Tanya walked into another room. Jack sighed and sat down beside Hiccup's stomach.  
"i feel so useless.." Jack whispered at Hic. Shaking slightly, he grabbed Hiccups hand and started tracing his fingers.  
"I'm so sorry, Hic. I- I didn't know what to do.. I was scared. Your..father is huge. God, I should have done something. Is that what your falling out was though? When Your father called you a..a fagot. Because your gay? You never told me that, Hic. I had no idea. It's okay though. I don't care." Jack rambled on and on, seeing as that was the only useful thing he could think of, without possibly hurting Hiccup more.  
"I really hope your okay. And We're gonna find Toothless. I think Tanya was on the phone with the cops, they should be out looking for him now, and the ambulance should be here in a little to come get you. I really hope he didn't hit you to hard, Hic. I know I don't even know you well but I'd hate to lose you now. I think we were becoming really good friends. I hope that doesn't sound weird. I'm not trying to be, but the other day when I went up to you, you seemed so scared. Like you needed someone, I kinda wanted to be that person, but now I guess you'll have both me and toothless." Hiccup's breathing was shallow, his Cheek already swelled.  
Jack was sitting cross legged, Hiccups hand cupped in Jack's. Jack was almost afraid to touch Hiccup, scared he would hurt him, nonetheless though, traced all the lines in his palm, pausing when he would get to close to his wrist. Jack ached to pull Hiccups sleeve up, to get a better look at the scars, but restrained himself. Hiccup would kill him if he did that, even if he wasn't contious to see it.  
"I still don't know why you do that, Hic." Jack's voice was barely audible, afraid to get to loud with Tanya in the other room.  
" Maybe, one day..if we become friends, I can help you. I'm not sure exactly how, but I figure you'd have to be pretty sad to do that..so I guess i'll start with trying to make you happy again."  
Jack stood then, and heaved Hiccup into his arms. Walking into the living room, Jack situated Hiccup on the couch, and sat next to him, legs in his lap. Tanya returned then, and sat in a recliner on the other side of the room.  
"I called the Police; they should be here anytime now with an ambulance." Jack smiled at Tanya, thanking her.  
"They'll find Jacob. And..Hiccup will be fine, I'm sure." Tanya nodded uncirtantly more to herself, than to jack.  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a bit longer before Jack remembered something.  
" Hey wasn't Toothless here with a friend?" Jack Remembered Hiccup saying something about it on the their way up here.  
" Yes, Derick Is upstairs, I told him to stay up there while everything was..happening. Actually, he can come down now." Tanya called Derick down and immediately a lanky Dark colored kid bounded down the stairs.  
" Finally." Remarked Derick as he walked into the living room. Derick looked at Hiccup and Jack, and with an eyebrow raised, asked: "where's Jacob?"  
" He..well, um..His father actually took him.." Tanya said rather sadly.  
" Wasn't he supposed to go with his brother?" Derick turned his head to Hiccup, silently wondering if he or Jack was Toothless's brother. Jack spoke up then.  
"Actually, yeah, but um, Jacob's dad didn't like that idea very much. This is Hiccup, His brother, and I'm his friend, Jack. We're waiting on an ambulance to get here, and the cops should be looking for Jacob."  
Derick's mouth formed an 'o' shape as he nodded, clearly worried.  
Just then there was a knock on the door, which Tanya went to answer. immediately paramedics were over to Hiccup checking him over, He had been out for a good ten minutes which seriously worried Jack. They took Hiccup off the couch and went to the ambulance. They let Jack go with them, and arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Jack was now outside in the waiting room. With his head leaned up against the wall, Jack wondered why Hic hadn't woken up yet. He's gone into a coma. toothless is dead, Hiccup wont ever wake up again. Jack knew the little voice in his head was ridiculous but it still had his palms sweating and his foot pounding on the tiled floor rythmatically.  
He's fine.  
He's fine.  
He's perfect.  
Jack repeated this over in his head until he drifted off into a pain- filled sleep.

yeah again, hardly a chapter. kinda seems like it was cut off in the middle but it seemed like i couldn't get past this part without just getting it over with. Next chapter should have more hijack feels and Stoick should be ahh.. dealt with.

Byee!


	6. Chapter 5

alright, so. this is by far the shortest freaking chapter i have written, but i figured i haven't posted anything in a while soo. and yeah, i know i _really_ need to slow it down but i'm not particularly sure how...? butttttt uh yeah. (( this is so not turning out the way i wanted )': ))

"He's gone.

He's dead.

Hiccup is dead because of you."  
"No!"  
"You could have saved him! YOU sat there and let his father kill him! HICCUP IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"  
"No! No! No!" Jack tall, black figure before him repeated the words, face growing grimmer in mock sadness as he watched Jack weep.  
Jack envisioned Hiccup smiling at him, happily drunk. He wanted to remember Hiccup happy, but that night at the bar was the only good memory he had of him. The memory quickly turned though, changing Hiccup's joy-filled face into one of pure agony. Hiccup was lying painfully on his back, blood splattered across his nearly naked body, clothes ripped and soaked in dark crimson. Jack noticed someone before him, watching a nasty gash near hiccup's left hip drip steadily. the villains face was distorted, features curled up in an evil grin. It took a while for Jack to recognize him, the smile at the culprits face making him almost completely unrecognizable. the only real giveaway being the full head of white hair. Jack gasped and and tried to stumble back, but he didn't move- he couldn't. It was almost as if he was hovering above the scene, watching in horror as evil- Jack began to move. Evil Jack tore his eyes from Hiccup, and turned, grabbing a bloodied staff- like stick from the wall.  
"Jack..please..please, don't.." Hiccup moaned from the floor, taking ragged breaths every few seconds. Jack watched Hic, remorse flashing in his eyes. He quickly covered it though, bringing the staff up into a swinging position. His eyes zero'ed in to the side of Hiccup's head, and with a powerful crack and a muffled yelp, connected the bent end of the staff with the side of Hiccup's face. the end of the staff cracked upon impact and flew across the room to god's knows where, and Hiccup's body turned, hips twisted painfully upwards. His head was laying unnaturally on the ground, chin resting just above his shoulder, neck broken.  
"NO!" Jack yelled, and collapsed to the ground, clutching his head in his hands, pounding as if to force the thoughts from his mind. The Black figure crouched down next to Jack, and with the most pained expression it could manage, whispered: "You did this."

Jack woke with a start, gasping and grabbing at the air before him.  
"Hicc-..!"  
Shaking, Jack managed to stand up straight. A bead of sweat had begun just above his brow.  
"Just..just a nightmare..it was nothing.." Jack told himself. He realized then where he was. he had fallen asleep in the hospital waiting room, luckily the hospital was small, and at this time of night no one was in there to see him freakout. Stretching, Jack decided the cold night air would do him good. He slowly walked over to the door, still slightly shaken, and jumped back when the door was opened in front of him.  
"Are you Jack?" asked the aging officer. He was short, balding and had a scowl permanently etched into his features. his eyes held sadness though, as if they had seen to much of it, to the point where it almost never left his mind.  
"Yes.." Jack was scared. What reason could they have to send an officer to find him? Jack looked at the policeman- eyebrows raised with worry.  
"Oh thank god, I've been looking for you." Officer Roberts- Jack noted- said. Roberts moved into the room then, and motioned for Jack to sit. He did.  
" I'm not sure i should be the one to tell you, but Hiccup Haddock has a small concussion, which resulted in a temporary coma. He should be alright in the next couple days, but malnutrition and the blow to the head had been a bit much him. the doctor can explain in more detail later, but i'm here to tell you that Jacob has been found. Stoick Haddock is in jail, but since Jacob is a minor i couldn't release him in the dead of night. i asked him and he said to look for a Jack with white hair so if you went to the station i can release him to you."  
Jack blinked in confusion. hiccup is in a..a coma? no..no no no. this wasn't how this was supposed to go, we should be back home now. toothless should be with Hiccup. Hiccup should be okay, not..not in a coma!  
Jack watched officer Roberts shift awkwardly in his seat, waiting for an answer to the question jack couldn't quite remember.  
"Hiccup could die from this." Jack stated, looking down at his pale hands.  
"It's very, very unlikely, Jack. It is only a minor concussion, He'll come out of it soon enough." Roberts looked uneasily at Jack, pursed his lips and stood.  
"Right, so if you cant come get Jacob i'll release him in the morning."  
"I'll get him." Jack suddenly remembered why Roberts had found him in the first place.  
"Good, good."

"Man its creepy in there!" Toothless exclaimed the second he and Jack were outside.  
"I bet." Jack replied. They were waiting on a bench outside the station waiting for Roberts to take them back to the hospital.  
"So..Hiccup's in a coma?" Toothless looked up at Jack who was still trying to process it himself.  
"Yeah, yeah he is but he's gonna be fine. He'll be fine, okay?"  
"Yeah. He'll be fine." Toothless agreed. Jack struggled to find something to talk about, something to take the kid's mind off his brother. eventually he smiled and turned to toothless.  
"Hey, How did you get your nickname?" Toothless chuckled slightly before running his hand though his hair.  
"Well, it was a long time ago. i was about six, and about to lose my baby teeth anyway, but me and a bunch of neighborhood kids were playing baseball with some old sticks and a few pine cones. We were outside our house and it was really late, like eight thirty, and it was kinda dark, anyway we had this puppy back then that liked to run away, like, a lot. but we were all out there playing, one of my friends was batting, when Hiccup opened the door to check on us. the puppy flew out the door and i could already tell he was heading towards the street, so i took off after him. apparently my friend didn't see me running towards him and he swung the stick right as i was about to pass him. it knocked all my front teeth out and after hiccup had stopped freaking out over my bloody face he kinda laughed and said i was toothless. all the other kids heard it and it just kind of stuck" ((this literally happened to me, only it didn't knock my front teeth out, but i did get a scar out of it!)) Toothless sighed recalling the memory.  
"It was a lot better back then..Ya know, when i wasn't healing from face injuries." Jack smiled and looked down at a rock beside him.  
"up in Oregon, Hic has an apartment right in the middle of town. its by the college and high school, really nice.. i think you'll like it up there." Toothless nodded silently.  
"Yeah, yeah it'll be better up there."  
"Are ya' ready to go back up to the hospital?" Officer Roberts walked out of the station then, and motioned for them to follow.

walking down the hallway now, Jack was flipping out in his head. He hadn't thought about actually seeing him, and now that he was about to, Jack decided he didn't want to see Hiccup with IV's and that ugly hospital...essence. Toothless, on the other hand, was ecstatic to see his brother. He was worried, Jack was sure, but more than anything, happy to see Hic, to know that he was okay.  
"246 isn't it?" Toothless nodded silently to himself, scanning the room numbers. "232, 234, 236.." He muttered under his breath. Jack followed behind him, a few steps back. He's going to look terrible isn't he? it's going to be all your fault. Jack thought before he could stop himself.  
"240, 242, 244..." Oh god, Oh god Oh god..  
"246." Toothless looked back at jack, and slipped past the barely cracked door.  
Jack took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pushed the heavy door open.

i would promise that it'll be better next chapter, but why lie?

(( best i can do is rush the hijack lovelies))


	7. Chapter 7

oMG I AM SO SORY I DOUBT ANYONE EVEN READS THIS ANYMORE BUT HERE IT IS ANYWAY I HOPE YOU DONT MURDER ME

walking down the hallway now, Jack was flipping out in his head. He hadn't thought about actually seeing him, and now that he was about to, Jack decided he didn't want to see Hiccup with IV's and that ugly hospital...essence. Toothless, on the other hand, was ecstatic to see his brother. He was worried, Jack was sure, but more than anything, happy to see Hic, to know that he was okay.  
"246 isn't it?" Toothless nodded silently to himself, scanning the room numbers. "232, 234, 236.." He muttered under his breath. Jack followed behind him, a few steps back. He's going to look terrible isn't he? it's going to be all your fault. Jack thought before he could stop himself.  
"240, 242, 244..." Oh god, Oh god Oh god..  
"246." Toothless looked back at jack, and slipped past the barely cracked door.  
Jack took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pushed the heavy door open.

Beep...Beep...Beep... Jack could have sworn if it wasn't for that rithmatic sound filling the silence he'd have just walked into a still picture. Toothless stood by the door to the bathroom, watching the unmoving brunet boy with confused, green eyes. his dark skin was paling with each passing second, unwilling to let go of his baggy jeans balled in his fist. Toothless must be taking this much harder than he initially thought he would. Jack tore his attention from the black haired teen, and to the sickly boy in the bed. Hiccup was laying in the uncomfortable- looking hospital bed, one hand resting on his stomach, under the blanket. an iv ran out of his wrist in the other, laying beside him. Jack noticed that the nurses had enough sense to hide his scard arm under the blanket, thank god. He wondered if Toothless would have been able to take that knowledge on top of everything else. the thing that stuck out the most though, was that Hiccup had white hospital tape running across his mouth, and cheeks, securing a small plastic tube that hooked to a device hanging above him. Jack glanced back at Toothless and noticed small tears had begun to roll down his cheeks. He was trying so, so hard to keep them in, he'd learnt that tears were the worst kind of weakness one could have, since he was little. "wipe them damn tears off your face, boy." Stoick had grunted at young Jacob one day. he had been working on a drawing, a slightly abstract rendition of his favorite comic book character, spider man for at least three weeks. When he went to present the piece to his drunk father, stoick slurred "who the fuck drew that? what even is it?" when Jacob had shed a few tears at his rejected art piece, stoick made damn sure that he knew not to do it again. that was the last time toothless cried in front of anyone- save his mother about a week after the incident, when he almost begged her to leave the alcoholic. she didn't, of course. and now, here he was, crying in front of his brothers weird friend. toothless closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before wiping the cooling tears from his face and announcing that he needed to get something to drink. He was almost out of the door, when Jack suddenly turned toward him. "It's really not as bad as it may look, toothless. i promise." Jack nodded and began to turn once again, when the teen did something neither of them thought would happen. Jacob rushed to Jack and burst into tears, crying harder than he had in years into the nearly strangers chest. Jack stiffened, but relaxed eventually, and wrapped his arms around the young boy. "Shh, shh..it's alright. He's alright...shh.." Jack cooed. Jacob sobbed uncontrollably, slobbering on Jack's shirt, though Jack didn't really mind.  
"But...But what if he's not! What if he's not okay?" Jacob shook in the white haired boy's hold, not even trying to calm himself anymore.  
"He is though! just..just believe me okay? two or three days and he'll be up and..and he'll be the same old Hiccup. I promise." Jack's eyes watered at his words, wanting desperately to believe them himself. Jacob nodded his head against Jack, tears slowly subsiding. he eventually let go and sighed, unwilling to look up. Toothless wiped the salty tears away and looked at Hiccup one last time before walking out the door to get his drink. Jack tried to smooth his shirt, blotched with snot and tears, and went to sit in the chair beside Hiccup. He once again looked at the boy, noticing the shallow rising and falling of his chest.  
"I read somewhere that people in a coma can hear whats happening around them. i don't know if you can hear me, but uh.." Jack wondered what he was trying to get at with this. "just i really hope you're gonna be okay. i mean, i know you will, deep down, it just scares me ya' know? I've never known anyone that has been in a coma before so i don't know what to expect..just be alright. for Toothless, and for me." Jack felt incredibly stupid talking to Hic like that, but hoped he heard it nonetheless. there was a knock on the door moments later and a short, chubby lady with shiny graying brown hair and eyes to match walked in. she smiled at Jack and went over to check over Hiccup.  
"Has a nurse talked to you about Mr. Haddock's condition?" The lady asked sweetly. a bit to sweet for Jack's liking but he smiled back at her anyway.  
"No, no one has, i meant to ask at the front desk but i guess i forgot." the nurse who's name Jack couldn't pronounce nodded quickly before straightening and facing him.  
"Well, He's in a coma, it seems like a small case, but only time can really tell. He's fairly malnourished, that's what caused the whole thing. if he had been eating right the blow would have only knocked him out for a bit. anyway, Comatose patients almost never come out of it unscathed. He will most likely have some brain damage, it shouldn't be to terribly bad if he wakes up in a few days like we're hoping. his blood pressure is a bit slow, but the malnutrition is cause for that, we've hooked him up to a feeding tube, and a catheter- at which Jack grimaced- we're basically just waiting now." she looked back at her brown haired patient, then glanced at Jack.  
"You're a good friend, right?" Jack nodded.  
"when he wakes up, try to convince him to check into a rehab center. I hate seeing such young people hurting themselves like that." Jack muttered a silent "i will" and with that she was gone.  
a few more minuets went by with Jack just looking at Hiccup, curled up in the small uncomfortable couch by the window, before Toothless returned- puffy eyed, and carrying two cans of dr. pepper. He handed one to Jack and sat across from him on the couch, looking out at the small town. Jack decided he would tell Toothless what the nurse told him tomorrow, after he had some time to adjust.

Jack and Toothless had made it back to Tanya's house later that night, deciding it would be better to sleep there than at a hotel for three or four days.

"Mmm, Mrs McAdams, have i ever told you how amazing your chicken is?" Toothless said between bites of boil-fried spicy chicken.

"It is really good" Jack chimed in with a smirk.

" Thank you Jack! it's a recipe i learned quite a while back from my grandmother. And y'know now that i think of it Jacob you haven't! truth be told Derick hasn't been to keen on thanking me either but it's alright i still love ya both." Tanya said with a smile and gave Derick a playful glare.

"Thank you Mrs McAdams (Mom)" Derick and Jacob both said in unison.

Jack chuckled.

i wanted to end this chapter earlier than expected cuz' frakin toothless but i didn't want it to end on a bad note so chicken. which btw i made and is the greatest shit you will ever taste in your existence. umm sorry for it being late, you can hate me if ya want, but i had a bunch of shit happening and oh guess what I'M MOVING OUT OF MY PARENTS HOUSE AND TO COLORADO FUCK YEAH. i'm so fucking excited but bad news about that is eveennnn later updates cuz responsibilities and shit. again i'm sooo sorry :( you know what though you should like bitch at me if i don't update. My tumblrs Demonatafreak, not trying to get follows but that'll probably be the best way to get me to actually write..uh yeah...and Tanya's not based on anyone i just kinda put her in there as the nice other mom that toothless runs away to.


	8. I'm sorry

I'm done with this story. if anyone wants the plot by any means take it, i dont want credit. Also, if anyone was still reading this i'm sorry but i cant do it anymore.

-Bre


End file.
